A conventional electrical connector which an electronic plug-in plate is plugged in usually comprises a casing, four terminal units and at least four supports. The terminal units are arranged in upper and lower rows and disposed on the supports. Afterward, the supports which hold the terminal units are sequentially disposed in the casing to finalize the assembly of the electrical connector.
To fit related electronic products, the conventional electrical connector has to be lightweight, thin, short and compact, and thus terminals of the terminal units have to be small. After the terminals of the terminal units have been mounted on the supports, the supports which hold the terminal units have to be placed one by one and sequentially inside the casing. As a result, the assembly process is accompanied by mutual interference between the terminal units, leading to the bending and even damaging of the terminals of the terminal units to the detriment of the yield and use of the electrical connector.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a terminal module and an electrical connector comprising the terminal module and thereby overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.